Negative Numbuh 4
''" Simple really. BECAUSE I'M EVIL!" --Negative Numbuh 4 Negative Numbuh 4 is the supreme leader of the Destructively Nefarious Kids, an evil version of the Kids Next Door Organization that exists in a parallel Negative Universe, and the tyrannical ruler of that universe before his defeat. When the main characters entered the Negative Universe through a portal in Numbuh 4's new backyard pool and Negative 4 discovered the existence of a positive universe, he sent Eizzil Enived to capture her counterpart Lizzie in a bid to take over the positive universe. After successfully capturing the members of Sector V and replacing them in their universe with his servants, Negative 4 revealed himself to his captives. He asked them to fight each other in the arena, with all but the winner being sent to the broccoli mines, but Numbuh 1 defied him and mocked his goatee. Upon hearing that her leader planned to make the winner his "bestest bodyguard", Negative Numbuh 86 made a weak protest, only to be harshy rebuffed by Negative 4 as he had his guards take the prisoners to the broccoli mines. With that settled, Negative 4 returned to the pool, waiting impatiently for his minions to secure the positive universe's pool and begin his invasion. Before he could do so, he was confronted by his positive counterpart, who had already defeated the DNK operatives and sent them back to their own universe. The Numbuh 4s faced each other on the diving board, with the Negative version bragging that his guards and superior intellect gave him the advantage. However, the Positive 4 recognized that his foe was everything he was not; therefore, he was also an utter coward. Although Negative 4 tried to deny the accusation, Positive 4's challenge caused him to order his guards to fire. Unfortunately for Negative 4, this display of cowardice - coupled with a regretful Negative 86's impassioned speech to her teammates - led to the DNK turning on their leader and realizing the error of their ways. After a short rant about his team's betrayal, Negative 4 leaped into the portal to the positive universe, only to be kicked back to the negative universe by Eizzil. He was then presumably apprehended by his former minions, who sent him to his own broccoli mines as punishment for his crimes against the Negative Universe. Appearances and Personality Negative Numbuh 4 appears identical to his positive counterpart, apart from a black goatee on his face. He claims it makes him look "eviler", but it is the source of much ridicule from allies and enemies alike. As with all inhabitants of the Negaverse, his personality is mostly the inverse of his positive counterpart. Although both Numbuh 4s possess a short temper and a boisterous personality, Negative 4 is much more intelligent and calculating than his heroic counterpart, able to coordinate the DNK through a combination of good strategy and simple intimidation. However, he is also extremely cowardly if confronted directly, as opposed to Positive 4's fierce courage and hot-headedness. Consequently, he is almost totally reliant on his subordinates for protection; which, given their fear-based loyalty, is entirely dependant on his ability to keep up a threatening image as leader. Trivia * Negative Numbuh 4 has a black goatee, referencing the evil version of Spock from the famous Star Trek episode Mirror, Mirror, which the entire episode is a parody of. When asked about this by Numbuh 3, he simply replies that it "makes (him) look evil". Negative Numbuh 2 later makes fun of it, to which everyone but Negative Numbuh 4 himself and Positive Numbuh 2 laughs. * His real name might be Eeballaw Selteeb (Yballaw Selteeb). Category:Villains Category:Child Villains Category:Males Category:One-time Characters